haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Ganthier
If there is one place in Haiti where tourists may want to visit, it can be the town of Ganthier in the Arrondissement of Croix-des-Bouquets. The town has a lot of great stuff to offer to tourists. It is known for the production of Haiti arts such as crafts, handiworks and others. There is actually a tourist shop where people can buy souvenirs. Tourists are also fond of Ganthier's environs, as well as the l'étang Saumâtre located near by. About The city of Ganthier was founded in 1912 and raised to the rank of commune in 1926. It has five communal sections and one district. It is coastal, its dominant relief is the plain and its climate is hot. Its inhabitants are called Ganthiérois. In 1998, the population of Ganthier commune was estimated at 63,163 and in 2015, the amount is similar. Economy At the level of Economic and Financial Infrastructures, the municipality of Ganthier is deprived of it. Eight building materials, over 100 food supply centers, over forty shops, twenty-eight depots, two private morgues, two gas stations, two pharmacies , and two dry cleaning form the economic and commercial establishments of the commune of Ganthier. Infrastructure Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Ganthier. There are a few private kindergartens and at the primary level, 7 public, numerous private and two congregational schools were inventoried in the commune. There are also six secondary schools including one public and five private and five vocational schools. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Ganthier. A group of medical staff- doctors, nurses, auxiliaries, certified matrons and a laboratory technician provide the health service of the municipality of Ganthier. Utilities For water availability, the town of Ganthier has a river, eight springs, fifteen wells and public fountain. The commune of Ganthier is not electrified. Security For the Administrative and Judicial Infrastructures, it has a police station in town, a sub-police station in Malpasse, a court of peace and a registry office. Culture Religion On the side of religion, eighty-one temples were listed in the commune of Ganthier. The Baptist churches are the most numerous, fifteen in total. Communication At the time of the inventory she had no telephone, no radio station, no newspaper / magazine, no television station. Leisure As for Leisure, the commune of Ganthier has two libraries. It has no museum, no theater and movie theater. Football is the sport practiced in the municipality on unsuitable spaces. Three (3) night clubs operating on Saturdays and Sundays and seven (7) gaguères were also listed in the municipality. It should be noted the existence of a place of visit and prayer (Calvary Miracle) and a place of relaxation (Source Zabette) in the town. In addition to the regular tourists flocking the city are the pilgrims who arrive every year. Thousands of natives and pilgrims come to Ganthier to visit a holy site called the Calvaire Miracle. Most of the pilgrims are Catholic and Voodoo followers who pray and wish to get rid of their problems and start a new life. In order to signify the challenges and burden they carry, the pilgrims hold stones over their heads. Another good thing for tourists is the condition of roads in Ganthier. The roads are basically in good condition. Even during rainy season, the roads can be traveled on. The only problem is that some parts of the city are dirt roads and others have potholes. But all in all, the city's road construction is way better than in other towns. Air travel may also pose difficulties to tourists because the city does not have its own airport yet. The international airport in Port-au-Prince is a 25-kilometer drive.